


A Magic Touch

by Chibiwolf999



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiwolf999/pseuds/Chibiwolf999
Summary: “How do you like my hands now?"





	A Magic Touch

You couldn’t stop staring at them. You were mesmerized by how his slender hands flew across the keyboard, almost as if by magic. As he typed, you watched his finger tips barely brush against the key. Just thinking about what else those finger could do made you shiver as you sat beside the quartermaster’s desk.

“Everythin’ alright love?” Merlin asked, not even slowing his nimble fingers.

“What? Oh… Yes, I’m fine. Just a bit chilly in here.” You lied as his words snapped you out of your daze.

“If ya like, you can borrow my jumper.” He suggests as he stops typing to look at you. The look in his eyes are that of concern and it melts your heart. His beautiful hazel eyes always had a profound effect on you.

“No, no. I’ll be fine. I should get back to my paperwork anyways.” You said as you raised yourself from the chair you were sitting on. Walking closer to the man who you had been dating for about a year and a half, you gently wrap your hand over one that had put you in a trance only moments before, placing a light kiss on Merlin’s head. “I’ll see you in a few hours.” You say with a smile as you pull away but let your hand linger for just a bit longer than usual, liking the contact with your skin.

You hum to yourself as you fix your hair in the bathroom mirror of yours and Merlin’s flat.

“If you keep fussin’ with it we will never make it to the theater on time.” Merlin mused as he leaned against the frame of the door.

You were wearing a nice red number that was open at the back and hugged your every curve and you could see in the mirror that Merlin was taking his time looking you up and down, halting at the curves of your bottom. If he kept doing that then you two definitely were going to miss the play.

Merlin had gotten the two of you tickets to a play you had been wanting to see, but hadn’t had the time to go to. And tonight was the last show, so it was now or never.

You turned to look at him. “Okay fine. How do I look?” You gestured at yourself, already knowing the answer.

“Gorgeous.” He breathed, stepping closer and bending down to give you a deep kiss that lasted for several moments. As you parted for air he smirked how breathless you were. He had always loved the sight of you panting.

Throughout the play you kept intertwining your hand with his. Playing with his finger as you had wanted to earlier in the day. You couldn’t help yourself. The thought of those hand grazing your skin gave you goosebumps. It was only until after the show and you two were on the drive back home that he mentioned it. You were messing with his hand on the gearshift. Tracing his fingers up and down with your own.

He looked at you out of the corner of his eye and said, “Someone seems a bit handsy tonight. What is it sweetheart?” Bringing you hand to his lips, barely letting his lips touch your fingers.

“I don’t know. I just really like your hands.” You confess with a gentle smile gracing your scarlet painted lips. “I’ve always liked them. I especially like to watch you type. The way you glide over the keyboard.”

His chuckle is a deep rumble in his chest. With a smirk on his lips and a wink to you he slips his hand onto your knee, making sure his touch is soft. “Is that so?”

You two barely made it into the bedroom before his hands were on you. His hands griping your hips as he brought you into bruising kiss after bruising kiss, making your lips swell and smearing your lipstick a bit. He used his grip on your hips to guide you to the edge of the bed as you undid his tie and shirt. His kisses made their way down your neck, making sure to hit that spot that always made you moan, all the way down to your collar bone.

One of his hands made its way to the small of your back, gliding his finger tips across your bare skin as he goes. He makes you shiver when he glides his hand upward towards your shoulder and underneath the fabric of your dress. He pulls the offending piece of clothing away from your skin, leaving you only in your black lace underwear and your favorite pair of heals. As the dress falls to the ground he pulls away from a very heated kiss to look at your bare skin.

He lets his hand wander all over your body as you two lay down on the bed, him hovering over you. You busy yourself with his lips again but when his fingertips grace your inner thigh you moan into his mouth giving his a surge of pride. And with that you could barely stand the lack of friction between your leg.

You start to undo his belt but he pulls your hands away. “Not yet.” He whispers into your ear as he rakes his nails softly up your side, making you gasp. “You love my hands, no? Then let me show you what I can do with them” Letting his finger tips go down your side softly and graze the tangled heat that is between your legs. Your hips jerk forward, wanting more friction than he was giving you, making him chuckle under his breath.

Your hair is a mess, sticking to your forehead as you wiggle on the sheets, trying to get him to touch you more. You want him to touch you down there, anywhere, just more than he is at that moment and it’s driving you insane. “Hamish… Please.” You pant, wrapping your hands around his neck to bring him down to where you could give him another bruising kiss.

That sends him over the edge and he looses his self control. His hand dives underneath your underwear and he strokes your wetness. As his calloused thumb brushes past that tiny bundle of nerves your hips jerk forward. Seeing how slick you are he easily has two fingers entering you, making you moan. You’re getting close and he can tell.

He uses his other hand to glide over your stomach toward your breast. He gently squeezes it as he takes your nipple into his mouth, sucking slightly and making sure his tongue grazes your peak. It’s not until he bites down softly that back arches into his touch as you cum, hard. “Ham- Oh fuck!” You moan as you shiver as you reach the peak of your orgasm.

As you come down from your orgasm you look up towards the man who just made you a tangled mess on the bed you see his smirk.

“How do you like my hands now?


End file.
